Taai Luci
Taai Luci is the older brother of Kaai Yuki but it's meant to be a secret. Design Normally wears a skull sweatshirt with a few tears in it on the sleeves where under the sleeves are multiple knife cuts lining down. His jeans appear slightly ripped on the edge as a scar can be shown across the leg. He normally has black skull candy headphones hung around his neck. He have black hair and red eyes. Personality When alone he struggles with hallucinations of different varieties which he calls his obscured fantasies so to make up for his weakness he normally hangs around the other Yandeloids or Cursedloids. He normally prefers a one on one conversation or a 3 way but he won’t talk much if 4 or more people are involved. He talks very quietly sometimes as he doesn’t want to interrupt others. He normally appears as a quite, shy boy but if anyone bad mouths any of his friend's name or his sister's name, he will will go on a killing rampage. Biography Taai was originally designed to be the older brother of Kaai Yuki but was decided as "trashed" as he showed many mentally unstable traits. The scientist then decided to uninstall him from the program. But before they could, Taai overheard their conversation and in fear of his life, he snapped one of the scientist’s necks. He then removed their skull and bashed the rest of the scientist head in with it killing them all. He then burned down the lab where he was born to erase any evidence of his existence. He changed his last name to Luci, short for Lucifer, for what he thought he walked down now was the devil’s path. Voice Configuration Kaai Yuki pitched down by -25. Notable Media Additional Info Relationships * Kaai Yuki: Her “big brother” but he will never tell her or anyone and Taai deeply cares for her. * Kowaretane Zen: Friend. * Kowaretane Zin: Friend. * Juon Kikuto: Friend. * Juon Kiku: Friend. * Azita Keru: Friend. * Shion Taito: Bonds with Taito strangely better compared to most of the other people. * Shion Zeito: Doesn't like him. * Tera: "Sister Icon" she's one of the people closest to Taai and is one of the only ones who can stop him from his killing rampages. If Taai is having nightmares the previous night he normally goes and lays with Tera. * Kurone Zel: He treats Zel as a friend but scowls at him from time to time due to Zel calling him an overemotional drama queen once. * Kurone Ziku: Friend. * Kurone Zir: Friend but is often tempted to poke her eye socket from time to time. * Darkless: Likes to play video games with. * Sakine Meiko: Doesn't like her because she could often be at loud and drunk.(she's a pain in the ass) * Yowane Haku: Doesn't like her although respects her at times. * Zatsune Miku: Doesn't like her. * Oliver: Doesn't like him. * Hiyama Kiyoteru: Doesn't like him. * Zukio Kegareru: Friend. Appearances: *DeviantART (Creator's DeviantART Account) *Youtube Trivia *Quote:'' "Life is full of obscured fantasies both in and outside of your head."'' *His model number can barely be read as he's cut himself so many times it just looks like a bunch of jibberish. *He prefers a wooden weapon so he can play a game he calls skull crackers where he takes a wooden weapon and bashes against someone head to see how long it takes to break their skull. Taai Luci.jpg|Taai Luci by HiiroKage23 on DA Taai Luci by Gira.png|Taai Luci by Giratina46 Category:Fanloid Category:Original Category:Male Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kaai Yuki Category:Pitchloid Category:Derivative of Kaai Yuki